


Misdirection, Denial, and Lack of Understanding from Bilbo Baggins

by Orange_Lions



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Communication Failure, Courtship, Failing at Courting, Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Bilbo, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slightly off Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Lions/pseuds/Orange_Lions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During this adventure, Bilbo Baggins constantly confused and baffled by Thorin Oakenshield's actions.  While Thorin is on the edge of frustration caused by the halfling's obvious nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Names and Distaste of Elves

          Bilbo Baggins was like any other Hobbit of the Shire, who enjoyed the simple things in life, avoiding complications and being simply content with life. Unfortunately for him, Mr. Baggins was already whisked away from him the comforts of his Hobbit hole into this dangerous expedition that left him mostly flustered and baffled. But despite this, Bilbo found himself enjoying this venture with the jubilant group of merry dwarves. Even with all the rough housing and not to mention obstacles that laid ahead of them. Mr. Baggins had a soft spot for many of the dwarves and them in return having a spot in their hearts for the half-ling.  
       

   After the whole fiasco with the Orcs, Bilbo found himself being treated more kindly by the Dwarf Prince. Thorin had been not exactly the most warm welcoming and certinaly thought little of the Halfling. But recently Thorin had been very courteous towards him. Bilbo noticed that Thorin's glare that was usually filled with agitation towards the halfling's mannerisms, was now with a smile and a laugh. (Although it didn't change that Thorin would be staring and glaring at him for a long period of time for no reason) It had been noticed not just by Bilbo, but by all in the company, that his name was addressed differently along the way. Considering the past of how rude he was addressed before...  
  
\-------------------  
  
“Are you even sure of that, _Burglar_?” sneered Thorin when Bilbo said that Gandalf would return when he had left them for the Hidden Valley.  
  
“Oh where is that _accursed halfling_ now?” said Thorin fuming, when an exasperated Fili and Kili had came back and he noticed third party member was missing from the return.  
  
"Soft people you are, _hobbits_."  
  
  Bilbo certainly remembered the Dwarf Prince's hostile attitude when they were in Rivendell in the company of the elves.  After fighting the trolls and being chased by orcs, they had made it to Rivendell. Begrudgingly, Thorin agreed to stay in the hospitably of the elves seeing how weary and tired his men were. Not mention they were in desperate need of replenishing of foods and supplies. Even with the conflict between dwarves and elves, no one seethed that evening as much as Thorin Oakenshield. Bilbo on the other hand couldn’t be more ecstatic. After the light meals hosted by Lord Elrond, Bilbo, by his Took-ish nature, would wander around the halls of the amazing architectures, he gazed admirably at the scenic view of the hidden city. In the start he would walk alone, getting mesmerized by the paintings, murals and bump into a couple of elves.     
  
"It's really lovely, it's pity that we will be leaving here," muttered Bilbo grazing his fingers over the marbled statue of a elf guard.  
  
"It brings us great joy to hear such complements from you Master Hobbit," laughed a tall elf.  
  
 The voice startled Bilbo and turned to see three elves behind him, looking at him curiously. Two young elf men and a fair elf-madien, Bilbo noticed that they all had Lord Elrond's features, with their long brown hair and grey eyes.   
  
"Oh! Umm, Bilbo Baggins at your service."  
  
"More like we are at your service," said one of the brothers, all three of them bowing. "I am Elladan, this is Elrohir... and this precious star is Arwen" Elladan gestured to the female elf who smiled at Bilbo. "We are the children of Lord of Elrond."  
  
 Bilbo blinked in shock, and patted his little coat to rid himself any dirt and bowed down deeply. He looked at the ground, blushing furiously in embarrassment.   
  
"Oh no no, I should be bowing to you, your Highness, I had no idea! I mean I was really just - "  
  
   Bilbo was cut off when a soft cool hand tilted his chin up. He found himself greeted by a pair of beautiful smiling grey eyes and pale complexion.   
  
" _Savo 'lass a lalaith_... Do not doubt your worth my friend.  _Gi nathlam hí_ , you are most welcome and an honoured guest here, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire," said Arwen, her smile seems to comfort Bilbo even more. 

After that encounter with the elven siblings, often he found himself surrounded by the elves who had found the Halfling as very delightful company. For one, this was their very first encounter with a Hobbit, to them he was like a miniature elf (but with hairy and big feet).  Not to mention, Mr. Baggins was very enthusiastic about their elvish culture more so than the elves themselves. What the hobbit did not know was his cheerful actions and inquiztive nature aggravated a certain dwarf prince. But in was in vain, for Bilbo was quite oblivious to the daggers that Thorin was glaring at him as he walked past with a few elves.  The hobbit could barely contain himself, nothing but compliments and admiration came from his lips.  
  
“Oh how lovely!” delightedly gasped Bilbo look towards balcony, “Those trees are quiet beautiful, the way they grow around the walls and pillars! May I take a look up there?” 

The elves responded with gay laughter and gladly accepted the inquiries of the little creature. For them it was so hard not to comply with the simple request of the hobbit.  
  
"Certainly Master Hobbit. But your admiration for us puts us to shame that we might no meet your standards"  
  
“My father would always tell me the tales of your skills and your craft? Could I perhaps watch you while you practice?” As Bilbo walked on, he hardly noticed in the far corner stood Thorin, eyeing the group with discontent.   
  
"What standards, do these tree-lovers have?" hissed Thorin walking back to the group, as he watched Bilbo step down the stairs to their archery training grounds. "The Hobbit has blind eyes to worship things that do not hold a light to being worthy."  
  
Balin noticing the prince's mutterings, patted Thorin’s shoulders, “Let it go, lad. It’s not surprising considering the number we did in his house.”   
  
“Not to mention how Kili wiped his feet all over his dear mother’s.... what was it again? Kili?" asked Fili.  
  
"I believe he said it was a "glory box"" pipped in his younger brother.   
  
“Or that Bombur ate more than three of his cheese wheels,” chimed in Ori.

“But Dwalin drank more of the ale!” Bombur said in his defense. 

“Aye, it was good ale at that too,” reminisced Dwalin, as he gave the elven wine a look of disdain.  
  
  That night, Gandalf had gathered them up during one in a rush to tell them they had to leave the safe home of the elves. While most of the dwarves were cheering at the prospect of leaving, Thorin had noticed the forlorn look of the Hobbit hearing they would be leaving so soon. Bilbo was more sad when he was told he would not be able to say good byes to Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen. Thorin huffed at the disheartened face, he hadn’t see the Hobbit display any emotion other than dismay and dread on their adventure so far.   
  
Thorin brought the hobbit as the wizard had asked, to the private meeting concerning the map between Gandalf, Balin, Elrond and himself. On the way to the gathering, the hobbit smiled and bowed his little head towards the elves that walked past him. Bilbo let his eye wander one last time, trying to absorb it all before he left.   
  
A small cough came from Thorin which caught Bilbo's attention.  
  
“If this was a splendorous sight to you, Master Baggins. When you journey with us at our home, this is nothing compared to the inner walls of Erebor,” proudly stated Thorin. "There are gold, silver, and many jewels that in grated in our walls than mere oil paints."  
  
“Ah, yes. That sound rather nice but we hobbits prefer the simpler things compared to expensive rocks” said Bilbo in awe of how the moon shone on the murals in the walls. Thorin scowled at how simple hobbits could be and even referring to gems that drove dwarves, men and elves mad as "expensive rock".  
  
“Oh? What is so great in your mind about theses … elves” he said with a scathing remark.   
  
Bilbo continued on ignoring the resentful comment of the dwarf. “I would chase light in the dark near my forest, where Tom Bombadil was… I would remember the tales my father use to speak of the amazing elusive and beauty of the elves. He was quiet right you know.” Bilbo letting out a content sigh remembering Lady Arwen's face.   
  
“What about dwarves?”  
  
“Hm?” Bilbo turned his head towards Thorin, a little shocked at his intense look.  
  
“You’ve been with us for awhile, what do you make of us,” Thorin straightened his back a little making him seem a little taller.  
  
“Well, you certainly aren’t very good guests that’s for sure. Barging in, making muck of things, ruining my doilies." Thorin's shoulder seem to drop at each accusation, and Bilbo continued on.  
  
"Dreadful at dinner manners, not to mention the rough housing." _Very much like the Took and Brandybuck side of my family_ , thought Bilbo. “I wouldn’t call your people majestic, but you do make lovely companions on the road.”  
  
“Well, I am sorry that we are not as fair that those of the elves, Hobbit,” said Thorin with a bit of disdain in his mouth. Bilbo noticed the change of his name to Mr. Baggins to “hobbit”. “Nor do we seem worthy in your eyes”  
  
“Oh, no no no. I mean, what’s not what I mean at all! What I meant to say was – um”  
  
“Hurry, I wish not to be tardy in front of _an elf_ ” ending the rest of what Thorin thought to be a flimsy apology by Bilbo. The rest of walking was in dead silence and Thorin refused to look at him throughout the meeting. Balin gave a side-glance at Thorin’s seething complexion and Bilbo’s dejected face, he asked Bilbo quietly what was the matter after everyone had gone their separate ways after reading the map.  
  
Balin chuckled at Bilbo’s perplexed state trying to explain what had happened, and gave him a pat on the shoulders. 

“It’s alright lad, he’s just a tad bit green with envy that’s all.”   
  
“Envious? Of what?” Balin lightly laughed leaving Bilbo even more confused.  
  
"Oh your little love of elves, not to mention he snapped one of his harp strings when Gandalf had told him that you had a fasination with them since you were a wee-lad. Just a bit of jealousy."  
   
    That had been the end of that memory as Bilbo blinked into the present, reminding himself not dwell on that comment too much. Thorin and him already repaired most of their friendship.    
  
Actually, he thought they were getting along quiet well. Thorin no longer referred to rudely him as “Hobbit, or burglar” and rarely “Master Baggins” now a days.   
  
   Bilbo thought it was simply a repayment, you know saving his life and what not. Bilbo had thought it was natural, since Thorin was just showing his appreciation for what the Hobbit had done for him.  
  What Bilbo didn't notice that was picked up the other members of his company, whom had all notice odd changes here and there in their majestic leader's behavior around the halfling. For one there was a lot of more physical contact instigated by the Dwarf Prince. Now normally Dwarves are fairly solemn in their physical contact unless they are close family and have a close Dwarf female companion, even though they did not comment on Thorin's actions, it certainly raised a couple of eyebrows.  
  
“Bilbo Baggins, you’re shivering” stated Thorin one night, as he looked at the Halfling moving closer to the fire.   
  
“Oh I suppose it is a bit more chilly tonight being closer to the mountains and all.” Bilbo wished he had brought something thicker to wear on the journey, but he would make do with the warm glow of the fire.   
  
“Here, take my fur.”  
  
“Oh well thank you, but I am fine thanks.” Pushing the fur coat back to Thorin, who frowned at the rejection.  
  
“But you are cold are you not?” The dwarf pushed the coat harder onto the Hobbit’s little frame, causing Bilbo to topple a bit.  
  
“Aaaaaand so will you when you give this to me and we can’t have our leader cold? Can we now?” he smilied.   
  
“Bilbo, I can do fine without my fur.”  
  
“I can do fine with the fire, Master Oakenshield.”   
  
“Since when do you call me Master Oakenshield?” asked Thorin with an eye brow raised with a smirk.   
  
“Now and forever more if you don’t stop pestering me about the coat.” Huffed the Hobbit.   
  
The banter between the two caught the attention of the other three dwarves on night shift. They looked over at the two. Ori was about to offer one of his knitted cardigans, when Dwalin pulled him and shook his head.  _No lad, if you want Thorin breathin’ down yer neck I suggest ye put the wool away._  
  
“My goodness, the stubbornness of a Hobbit is worse than a dwarf.” Thorin moved from his log and forcibly bundled up Bilbo in his fur.

Bilbo spluttered in indignation, “I am not being stubborn! Will you just take back it and I will be fine, on my own.”   
  
“Master Baggins, you will sleep in that coat if you want to prove to me otherwise.”  
  
Before Bilbo could say anything more Thorin walked away and sat farther away and faced the opposite.   
  
“You two having a little domestic?” asked Dori, as Bilbo angrily accepted the coat.  
  
“What? No! I just told him I didn’t need this coat.”  
  
“Awfully kind of him to offer that coat to you, he usually never lets others wear it,” Dori added in slyly.  
  
“Maybe he fancies you,” Ori pipped up quietly putting his hands infront of his face.  
  
“W-w-hat? No. He was just being polite. And thicked headed," added Bilbo, "Not mention he didn’t want me to be a burden being sick that’s really it”   
  
The bits of bickering afterwards, left Bilbo quite confounded, leaving him to sleep. Even though the fur coat did help a lot and he did wake up the next morning quite happy and relaxed. But that was it! He would not bend the next time Thorin offered this coat.  Bilbo nodded fiercely.  
  



	2. Nosy Nephews and Sausages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili being little shits.

Even though Bilbo had a nice slumber the night before he certainly did not appreciate the side chortles and giggles from Fili and Kili.

It was noticeable to the brothers how often Thorin would do things for Bilbo, when Bilbo simply thought he was being considerate. Fili and Kili would endlessly tease Bilbo about how often their Uncle would call him over for trivial matters. It would be “Bilbo, are you hurt?” or “Bilbo Baggins come I need your assistance.”

“Bilbo, have you noticed that you and Uncle Thorin have been on duty together most of the time,” asked Fili one while while Kili grinned.

“Well, it could be a coincidence…And I’ve been getting along with your uncle pretty well…”

“Very well in fact, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Uncle Thorin so sweet to anyone. Not even to the finest lasses of Erebor. But then Mr. Baggins you are quite the charming little Hobbit,” said Kili pinching one of Bilbo’s cheeks.

“Stop that,” said Bilbo slapping away Kili’s hand. “That’s just nonsense, I don’t think your Uncle has ever been charmed by me. Besides I’ve seen Thorin pamper the two of you after your pranks.”

“But that’s part of our charm dear Bilbo!” cried Fili.

“I don’t find that charming at all,” stated Bilbo, while they walked down hill.

“You wound me,” whined Fili, while Kili pretended his heart was aching, Bilbo rolled his eyes at their antics. All of a sudden Fili and Kili closed in on Bilbo from both asides squishing the poor hobbit between them.

“Then do you find any of dwarves in our company rather attractive. Of course we Dwarf men are all very handsome creatures you know, compared to men and those weed eaters.”  
  
“… I don’t think I would be able to tell, I mean you all have your unique features,” said Bilbo rather unsettled. “But…”

“But…?” asked both brothers. “If I were a female hobbit, I guess I would say Fili would be fancier on the eyes,” said Bilbo scratching his nose nervously. Although in his humble opinion much of their looks were from their uncle. Fili and Kili had the looks split between the two, but knowing their loud mouths he wasn't going to say that their leader, let alone their uncle the most handsome.  
  
“Fili? FILI?” said Kili in outrage, while Fili clicked his heels in joy.

“Not to say you’re not handsome! Well it’s just that your fairly young Kili, I don’t think if I were a hobbit lass I would want someone younger than me, but if you were older -”

“This is misunderstanding! I AM OLDER THAN YOU BILBO. BY A GOOD TWENTY YEARS!" roared Kili in outrage then turning to his now smug brother, "Fili, it has nothing to do with looks! You’re just older, it has nothing to do with looks.”  
  
“Can’t hear your bicker over my glamorous looks and charm, Kili. Since Bilbo fancies me, must be the beard” mocked Fili.  
  
“Look – I never said –“ Started an exasperated Bilbo.   
  
“What is on going here?”

 Thorin coming up from behind them, he seemed more grumpy than usual. Before Bilbo could say anything he was cut off by Kili and Fili unison response, “Mr. Bilbo was just telling us how he finds us as handsome dwarves.”  
  
“Oh?” while Thorin’s gazed darkened a bit, glaring his two nephews. “Then I suppose if you have time to be bothering Mr. Baggins with your foolishness you have time to fetch more supplies and take the guard shift tonight”  
  
"Don't you want to know who the hobbit finds more handsome Uncle?"  
  
"GO."  
  
“Yes Uncle.” The two looked down and the floor and scurried off.

 It was drawing close to night time, Bilbo was unpacking his bed roll for the night’s rest, and when he was about to shut his eyes. He felt something lying beside him, and then wrapping him in warmth. Bilbo opened his eyes and turned his head to see Thorin sitting beside him. Bilbo had found himself once again being wrapped in fur and this time the dwarf prince had put his blanket over the both of them as well. Bilbo opened his mouth to argue, Thorin cut him off.  
  
“You were shivering.”  
  
“I don’t believe I was this time,” Bilbo blinked, but seeing how Thorin looked a little agitated as though the hobbit was accusing him of lying he continued on, “not that I don’t appreciate the gesture!”  
  
“Then sleep.”  
  
“Isn’t this a bit of unfair, I mean there are younger members of our group that may need it more,” Bilbo said rather unsettled. He was starting to think that Thorin was pampering him because he was not suited to the wild. Bilbo didn’t want to be treated special since they were all on the journey together.  
  
“Ori has his own woolen blanket,” responded Thorin flat out. “As for my two nephews… They’re fine.” He said with a bit of stiffness. 

“Oh well, but I –“  
  
“Do you find my blanket dissatisfying?” Thorin said in a low voice.  
  
“No it’s quite nice, but –“  
  
“Then there is no issue with the blanket”  
  
“Well no, but the coat and the blan–“ stuttered Bilbo. Yes the blanket is quite warm as well but with the coat? It was all little too much.   
  
“Then do you bear a grudge against me?”  
  
“Of course not! But –“   
  
“It is done then, back to bed with you, Bilbo Baggins,” ordered Thorin, pushing Bilbo back to lie down and tucking in the blanket around the hobbit. Understanding that he could not argue with the stubbornness of dwarves, let alone the Dwarf Prince, he let it slide. Again Bilbo slept quite warmly that night, the extra layer of the blanket as well having Thorin’s body heat kept him feeling very safe. When Bilbo wasn’t on watch with Thorin, the dwarf would be putting the blanket on top of him those nights. It was one day before the crack of dawn that the two brothers noticed this pattern and addressed it to the hobbit.  
  
“Do you enjoy being under Uncle Thorin’s blanket?” teased Kili, as he pack his bed roll.   
  
“Yes it’s quite warm in fact, thank you,” said Bilbo a bit cross. “It’s just a blanket and besides my blanket is fairly thinner. Your uncle was just kind enough to share it with me.”  
  
“Yes, Uncle Thorin is quite kind isn’t he?” cackled Fili while neatly folding the blanket, “But I would say he would be kindest to you, Mr. Baggins.” Giving Bilbo a wink.  
  
“Well I did save his life from an Orc, may I remind you,” clarified Bilbo, a little proudly.

“I don’t think it’s just that…” persisted Fili.  
  
“Now see here, Kili and Fili –“  
  
“Fili. Kili. I think you’ve both troubled our little companion enough.”   
  
Bilbo raising his voice caught the attention of Thorin, who walked over glaring at his two nephews. It looked as though the two young dwarves were about to be were going to be lectured by one their uncle's long rants. They gave Bilbo a pitiful look, seeking a bit of help from Thorin’s wrath. Being the soft hobbit he was, sighed.   
  
“It’s fine, Thorin. Boys will be boys, no harm done. They are good lads really they are… Please don’t be mad with them.”  
  
“Oh Mister Bilbo! How merciful and kind of you!” fake sobbed Kili, hugging Bilbo into his arms.   
  
“Yes – very nice Kili but – “  
  
“Indeed brother! How understanding is Master Baggins, only he knows of our charismatic nature,” cried Fili dramatically, also hugging the little hobbit into his arms. Bilbo being covered by their hair and fur, did not notice through their false sobbings the devil like grins aimed at their now seething Uncle.  
  
“Will you both let go please,” protested Bilbo, squirming. “Um Here Thorin…”  
  
“Very well then, then I’ll leave you be” snarled Thorin, grabbing his blanket and then stomping off towards the rest of the group. The dwarf king sat next to Balin, who simply chuckled at the young Prince’s behavior.   
  
“Oh now look at what you’ve done, “ snapped Bilbo. “Your uncle is cross with me because I questioned his leadership.”  
  
Bilbo thought Fili and Kili gave him an odd look when he said that.

   Throughout the day, Thorin gave him the cold shoulder. Most of the times, Thorin would be walking beside the Hobbit, talking about the amazing caves, comparing dwarf and hobbit culture. In response, Bilbo would talk about the Shire, his garden, and sometimes to Thorin’s dismay elves. But today, they walked at different strides, where Thorin placed himself at the very front, while Bilbo walked in the back. This continued on to the night, for it was Bilbo’s turn to be on night duty, Thorin had traded shifts with Dwalin.   
  
“Oh, Thorin is still quite irate at me isn’t he?” said Bilbo a little concerned while looking at the sleeping back of the Prince.  
  
“Oh don’t mind him Bilbo. I don’t think he’ll stay mad at you with also long if you show some tears in charming little hobbit face of yours,” winked Bofur.   
Dwalin muttered grumpily something not wanting to be caught in a lover’s feud.  
  
“It isn’t a lover feud,” objected Bilbo, hearing the jest of Dwalin’s comments.   
  
“Could hav’ fooled me,” grunted Dwalin, sharpening his axes.  
  
"Master Dwalin, if you want me to bake you any of those cookies that were at Bag End I wish you would take back that comment."   
  
 Dwalin merely grunted at the threat but gave the hobbit an apology regardless.   
  
“Aye, I would know a stubborn dwarf dispute when I see it. Since me wife and I had such a fight where she was so upset she would throw my axe over my head. And sometimes she would aim for me head and it would actually sheer off some of my beard,” joked Gloin.   
  
“You have a wife, Master Gloin?” asked Bilbo, curious as well trying to get off the notion of being Thorin’s lover.  
  
“Now you’ve don’ it,” groaned Dwalin, and agonized at the rest of the night where would be listening to Gloin bragging about his wife and son.   
  
“That I do, young lad! As well a fine son,” boasted Gloin showing him a small drawn picture of his wife and son in a small locket. “His name is Gimi. He was persistent of wantin’ to come along but it was too dangerous. When I told him no for the thirtieth time, he threw HIS axe me head! Now let me tell you the other time where my Gimli …”

 With Gloin’s stories it seemed that dawn came quickly to Bilbo, (not quick enough in Dwalin's opinion). Already wide and awake, Biblo made breakfast for everyone that was getting up from their slumber. As though for an apology, he had given the prince his share of the sausage links as well putting some of his special pepper he brought from the Shire on Thorin's eggs. The dwarf noticing this, and gave a hearty grin at Bilbo, as though accepting his gesture and went back to his meal.  
Bombur noticed this as well, since anything to do with food would not go unnoticed in his eyes. The chubby dwarf gave a little look between Bilbo and Thorin, and after the meal he took Bilbo to the side to talk to him.  
  
“I didn’t think you would return the affections towards you so strongly Mr. Baggins,” whispered Bombur patting Bilbo on the back. 

“R-r-return the affection!? Strongly?”  
  
“Aye! They say a best way to a dwarf’s heart is through food,” said Bombur joyfully, “Sausage links are a great way to start!”  
  
“ _A way to the dwarves heart_ … Hold up, I am not returning any “affections”,” hissed Bilbo, wagging his skillet in front of Bombur.   
  
“Now, now, lad. I saw those extra sausages that fell on his plate,” said Bombur, wagging his finger back then wiping it on the skillet to lick off some the sauce from it.  
  
“Now see here, Master Bombur! I was merely apologizing for something I did the previous night,” explained Bilbo. “And what you mean returning ‘affections’, what the hell are you implying?”  
  
“Well there was the time where Thorin gave you his extra share of potatoes,” replied Bombur thoughtfully.  
  
“That was because he said he couldn’t finish and felt it was a waste of food!” justified Bilbo.  
  
“Or that time he gave you the finer cuts of the boar”   
  
“He said they were the leaner parts because I need not be any fatter than I already was!” Bilbo put a hand on his stomache a little offended when Thorin had said that at the time.  
  
“He gave you those honey biscuits from the village that we walked past two weeks ago,” added Bombur.  
  
“That was because he said they were a gift and he did not like sweets!! If you keep this up Master Bombur I going to cutting down your meals!” threatened Bilbo.  
  
“Now now, Bilbo,” chuckled Bombur patting the now irked Hobbit on the back, “just keep responding to Thorin as you are, I pretend I didn’t notice” He said while tapping on the nose, while Bilbo just muffled a scream with his fist and walked back to the group. Bilbo mood did not exactly get better by the time lunch had arrived. Thorin was very confused when he offered a piece of his bread to Bilbo, thinking they were on were on good terms again, was flat out rejected with a stern, “NO.”

 

 


	3. Gloves and Braids

  
  
“Do you think I was being too harsh when I said that?” Bilbo questioned his knitting partner. "You know in front of the company."  
  
“Well I think it was really the tone of the voice, actually,” responded Ori. “And one more loop Mr. Baggins.”   
  
“Oh how lovely, it makes a fine little pattern doesn’t it” chirped Bilbo looking at the scarves that they were making.  
  
“Mr. Bilbo, you do have a fine knack for these kinds of things,” commented Dori. “And that doily that you showed me how to make matches with my tea set ever so nicely.”  
  
It was nights like these that the hobbit could relax a little, and rekindling his love for comforting things such as knitting. Bilbo was on night shift with the three dwarf brothers, Dori, Nori and Ori. Bilbo shared a common interest with Ori and Dori when it came to crafts and poetry. Although Nori did not share his brothers love for needles and yarn, he did however provide Bilbo interesting outside tales and shared in the enjoyment of smoking. Bilbo really enjoyed the company of this little trio, which was exchanging household tricks and little interesting tips.  
  
“Ouch”   
  
“Are you alright?” asked Nori.  
  
“Oh it’s nothing, I mean my hands are little calloused because of all the rope handling, and sword fights and all that, I think I made it worse today when I was cooking dinner,” responded Bilbo, putting his hands down for a little bit. 

"It looks more than little than rough hands," added Dori now stopping his purl.

"I rather not bother anyone about it, it will go away on it's own. I guess I'll stop knitting for now"  
  
"Here's some ointment for now, best not let that get worse Master Baggins."  
  
"Thank you Master Nori."

“Hmm” mumbled Ori, “I have to go for a quick trip to a tree.” Dori nodded, and told him not to stray to far. It was quiet sometime when the young dwarf came back, both brothers were beginning to worry, but as they were about to get up Ori returned with a broad smile on his face.  
  
"Where on earth have you been?" snapped Dori as Ori sat down.  
  
"Oh just taking a bit of time looking at some things...

  
After that night, Bilbo found his hands being occupied by measuring tape as Ori would look at his hands and writting it all down in his little note book.

  
“Um… what are you doing”  
  
“Don’t you mind me,” muttered Ori, looking at Bilbo’s left and right hand and jotted down a couple more scribbes. This interaction between the two would carry on for the next few days. Bilbo wondered what the young dwarf was up to.  He was also concerned his tone of voice with Thorin was also breaking their friendship, but he would see the broody dwarve give him a long hard stare at times. Bilbo also noticed that after hunting Thorin would be most upset, it was not until a deer hunt where the dwarf leader had a thrilled look on his face.  
  
After that, Ori had not bothered him anymore not fiddling with his hands. Five nights later, Thorin and nephews were on the same night shift. The dwarf had moved over to sit with him. Bilbo noted that Thorin had been avoiding some conversation from him during this time. Bilbo tried to apologise for the snap he had due to Bombur's previous comment, but he never got the chance.  
  
As Bilbo was poking the fire to keep it going, Thorin sat beside him and gave a little cough. The hobbit noticed that the dwarf had his eyes darting every where except on him.  
  
“Halfling, I was told that your hands were… injured,” said Thorin looking in the other direction. “And that would be problematic for our mission.”  
  
“Ah, sorry about being that. I didn’t want to bring up such a trivial thing,” apologized Bilbo. "But they are healed so -"  
  
“No need for sorries Master Baggins,” quickly responded Thorin. "Since your hands have healed, it doesn't mean they won't be hurt in the future so..."  
  
Then Thorin took a pair of finely made leather gloves out from his pocket and handed them to Bilbo. The hobbit was surprised at this gift and looked confused at Thorin at the gesture.   
  
“Young Ori had told me that your hands were injured... So I had him make the gloves from the leather I made from the elk," explained Thorin placing the gloves into the Hobbit’s hands. Thorin looked straight into the Hobbit’s eyes now.  
  
“Do you like them?”  
  
“Oh. Oh! Of course I do,” responded Bilbo from the slight shock.   
  
“Try them on and see if they fit,” ordered Thorin.   
  
“Oh they are really lovely!” _I really must thank Ori_ , thought Bilbo. “Thorin, I am so happy I would kiss you right now,” Bilbo laughed as he faced Thorin.

But Thorin stayed silent and gave Bilbo a rather long piercing stare.   
  
“OH, just kidding of course! It was joke Thorin,” stammered Bilbo looking at the seriousness of Thorin’s face.   
  
Thorin opened his mouth slowly and gave a short, “Ah.”  
  
“But I am really grateful for the gift of course! I’ll show my appreciation in another way, don’t worry I won’t kiss you, it’s just a common expression, excuse me while I go thank Master Ori, ” chirped Bilbo. Kili and Fili could be heard on the other side of the camp, snickering over their uncle’s dead panned face.  
  
“You’re very welcome Bilbo Baggins,” said Thorin, now Kili and Fili were howling with laughter seeing his face pained with a forced grinned. 

 

    The hobbit was very grateful for the gloves that Ori had sewn. They had made life simpler for the hobbit from handling firewood, climbing mountains and grasping his sword. Unlike hobbit feet, their hands were much soft and for not for such rough activities asides from gardening. Just after receiving them, the half-ling went to thank the young dwarf for his work. So naturally Bilboin return he knitted him a new scarf seeing how tattered his old one was.

  
"It was no problem at all Mister Baggins," chimed Ori casually, who was now knitting matching new socks for his brothers.  
  
"I can't thank you enough, they are so wonderful, I've never had gloves like these before," thanked the hobbit.  
  
"If anything Bilbo, you should be thanking Thorin a bit more. Considering he was personally looking for the elk on his hunts, as well worked so hard on that leather, usually making leather takes a long and difficult time, all I had to do was sew it," informed Ori. "Especially seeing how soft is it, it took a lot of care and patience."  
  
Bilbo glanced down his hands and flexed his gloved fingers. The gloves were quite a comfy fit not to mention how the leather was fairly soft but sturdy. He felt his heart drop a bit seeing the effort Thorin put into this material as well as trying to lead their company. At the end of the day, the halfling went up to the dwarf and asked him if he would return the kindness.  
  
"There is no need Bilbo, the tasks you have done for the sake of the company out weights your debt," stated Thorin.  
  
"Come now Thorin, there must be something I can do, I want to thank you for this marvelous gloves," insisted Bilbo.  
  
"It is not necessary for -"  
  
"The stubbornness of dwarves! Thorin just let me give you thanks some how" sighed Bilbo looking sadly at the dwarf.  
  
There was a moment of silence between the two. Both refusing to budge until one had given in to the other's demands. Then Thorin turned to the ground and muttered something. Bilbo could not hear the incoherent sounds made by the prince and leaned in.  
  
"Umm... Sorry could you say that again?"  
  
"...You could braid my beard," muttered Thorin still looking in the other direction.  
  
Bilbo did a small double take and the looking awkward, "Umm Thorin... I don't think I can."  he coughed.  
  
"Yes, it's fine I told you need not to, it's asking for too much." agreed Thorin.  
  
"No I mean your beard isn't long enough to braid. Not to mention I don't really braid... "  
  
"Ah" 

There was an awkward silence between the two, but Bilbo not wanting to stand down on his offer of returning kindness offered another suggestion.

"I could... braid your hair."  
  
"You don't have to force-," began Thorin.  
  
"Oh no no, I was just surprised that's all, and I want to!" Bilbo stammered. "As well I'm afraid that I'll mess up," he laughed weakly.  
  
"Anything you do is fine Bilbo Baggins," said Thorin looking straight into the hobbit's eyes..   
  
"Oh well then, umm shall I then?"   
  
Thorin sat there patiently watching the camp fire, as the hobbit moved his little fingers combed through his thick mane. The dwarf was quiet the whole time while Bilbo was weaving Thorin's hair. Bilbo moved slowly in order to avoid tugging the hair and making sure the braids were in consistent shape. Occasionally, Bilbo would ask for a hair clasp or a bead, and Thorin would hand it to him. The hobbit took a little look at the braids he had made, he had liked how Thorin's hair was loose, so he had made only six braids in total. He had made a couple of braids that usually were near the dwarf's face. Bilbo gave a quick pat on Thorin's back to signal he was done.  
  
"Not too bad for a first attempt, wouldn't you agree?" chimed Bilbo, as Thorin inspected his handwork, tugging at one of the braids. 

"Not bad at all," smiled Thorin, he chuckled as he rubbed Bilbo's shoulders. "Thank you Bilbo."

The next day, Bilbo noticed Fili and Kili's inquisitive looks that they were giving to each other while observing their Uncle. They had a slight look of befuddlement and confusion on both their faces. This caused the hobbit to wonder if he had done something wrong or that it was actually dreadful and Thorin was just kind enough to spare him the critique.   
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Bilbo look at the brothers.  
  
"Well nothing life threatening but.... Uncle's braids... they look different..." drawled out Kili.  
  
"Yes, they don't have the same look as before," added Fili.  
  
"Oh that, it was because I braided them," explained Bilbo, gaining two surprised looks from the two siblings.  
  
"You... braided his hair?" whispered Fili, both of them were looking Bilbo dead in the eye to know the truth.  
  
"Umm... Yes I did..." said Bilbo slowly, confused at their astonishment   
  
"You braided that," pointed Kili, towards his Uncle who was now in the front looking for a new path.  
  
"Yes..." repeated Bilbo, after confirmed their suspicions two ran up to Thorin.  He watched the two brothers run up to their Uncle asking him something with great hurry. Bilbo couldn't understand any of their loud remarks because they spoke in Khuzdul. The halfling saw both of them go from in shock to laughing and then seeing Thorin snap at them in Khuzdul. After Thorin's cursing it caused the two brothers to walk back to the hobbit.  
  
"Why what's the matter did I do bad job or something."  
  
"Not at all Bilbo, not at all," responded Kili.  
  
"Well, Mister Baggins, Thorin must really loves you," chuckled Fili.  
  
"What?"   
  
"You see Mister Boggins" began Kili.  
  
" _Baggins_ , Kili, _Baggins_. I keep telling you this..." sighed Bilbo pinching the bridge of his nose. It was already two months in their journey and the younger sibling kept calling him by the wrong name.   
  
"Anyways Bilbo, braiding hair is something very significant to our dwarven culture. Only done to us by those we hold close relationship to. Most of the company here is related hence why everyone usually braids each others hairs," answered Kili.  
  
"How come I never seen you braiding Thorin's hair then?" inquired Bilbo.  
  
"That's because Fili is terrible at it, and I like putting extra flowers in Uncle's hair for the fun of it, so it's more of our problem."  
  
"So what's this got to do with anything," asked Bilbo.  
  
"Well Mister Hobbit," grinned Fili, 'it seems like you have a close enough relationship with our dear Uncle to have his braided or ...." Kili gave a little wink at Bilbo.  
  
"For you see Mister Bilbo. The only case of for someone outside the family was to braid their hair was usually a sign of courting to Dwarf culture," informed Fili.  
  
"Now hold on here, young man -" "Dwarf." "Fine then, young dwarf. I just think you're making this complex more than it seems, I was simply thanking your Uncle for the gloves! Since I am not a dwarf this doesn't apply, Thorin would know better. And if that is the case, I believe he is seeing me as family like most hobbits do! Now enough your nonsense!" huffed Bilbo walking away from the two.  
  
"Yeah, family as in he's going to be our new aunt," whispered Kili to his brother in his ears. Both of him snickering in silence, now trying to hold their tears of laughter when they suggested infront of their uncle to get Bilbo to braid their hair and beards.

\-----

     After the glove incident, it seemed like Thorin would move the heaver logs and branches to carry. Insisting on excuses such as Bilbo was too small to handle it as well reminding him of his injured hands, which made the Hobbit frustrated and crest fallen. When the hobbit was assigned to fetch water for the group, Thorin would walk him down to the lake. One day, Bilbo noticed his canteen was missing, he asked around the company if they had seen him drop it. The hobbit scratched his head because he made sure everyone's water supply was in order, maybe he neglected his own.

“Suppose I had dropped it in the river… Funny I swore I had it…” The dwarf prince suggested that they would share his canteen.  
  
“Since, I am leader it’s my responsibility to your health so you don’t burden anyone else you can share with me," Thorin had said before Bilbo could argue.  
  
“Uh… Seems fair?”   
  
For a several days, Bilbo and Thorin would be sharing the same canteen of water. Not that it really bothered Bilbo sharing the same canteen but he thought Thorin was being a little selfish wanting to always drink right after him. But seeing how there weren’t any spares and they had no supplies to craft a new one, he would have to manage. During an afternoon,Thorin asked Kili to go in his bag to get a knife to skin and cut the boar they had hunted. Kili russled in his uncle's bag, but only to stop and stare at something in the content.  
  
“OH MY. Uncle, isn’t this the water canteen that Bilbo lost?” Kili falsely gasped putting a hand to his lips.   
  
“Oh good, you must have found it down the stream while you were hunting the boar,” said Bilbo looking at Thorin who was a little wide eyed at the moment.  _He must have forgotten to tell me_ , thought the hobbit.  
  
“Yes…” Thorin said slowly

“What are the chances? Indeed” smirked Nori while watching Bofur chuckle sliently while they skinned the boar.   
  
“Excuse me…. Gloin can you and Bofur finish carving this pig while I have a talk with my nephew…"

 


	4. Good Stew but Bad Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's Point of View

 

The dwarf prince was frustrated wandering around the hills for hours trying to find the meeting place told by Gandalf. Thorin refused to ask for directions due the nature of his inherit dwarf stubbornness, and wandered the whole area at least four times. It was getting dark and he grew more desperate. Fortunately for him, he recognized a faint blue mark on the door, settled his composure and knocked on the round door. 

  
“Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find…I wandered around the area twice if it had not been that mark on the door,” lied Thorin.  
  
“Mark? There is no mark on that door! It was painted a week ago!” asserted a stern voice.  
  
Trying to locate the voice, Thorin turned to see the noise maker. He noted that the person was smaller than himself, with lovely golden brown curly locks, had no shoes on his hairy feet and an odd little look on his face. While Gandalf gave introductions, the prince observed the Halfling with his straight gaze, Thorin couldn't help be mesmerized by the those beautiful blue eyes. He was certainly unique since the dwarf had never met a Hobbit before. No larger than his youngest member of his party, and to his distaste noticed that he elf-like ears. But he found  as much he disliked elves he thought they were adorable on the hobbit.  

  
“So this is the Hobbit,” smirked Thorin, walking around him taking in every detail down to his little brass buttons. He amused how the Hobbit also turned his head to follow his movements. “Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?”   
  
“Hardly.” _Knew it by glance_ , thought Thorin.  
  
“What’s your weapon of course?” interrogated Thorin, giving the hobbit a stern look and handing his fury coat to his nephew. He was surprised the Hobbit had an actual proud look on his face until he heard that his offense was merely a game of chestnuts.   
  
“Thought as much, he looks more like a grocer than a burglar,” sneered Thorin as he walked into the hall. “So where is the feast?” proclaimed Thorin as clapped his hands together. The dwarves looked all a little uncomfortable, not looking at their leader's smiling face. Some of them looking in other directions and fiddling with their hands, guilitly looked down to their boots.  
  
“Umm, well… You see Uncle Thorin…” stammered Kili.   
  
“You came a little late lad, so we finished meal without you,” confessed Dwalin, watching Thorin's smile fall a bit.  
  
 Thorin grunted in displeasure, after getting lost and making the long journey over... He couldn't feel a bit sour, but he would continue the meeting without a hearty meal. For their goal was much greater than hunger in his belly. But he could not deny his hollow pit that he called a stomach would not be distracting him.   
  
“Um, excuse me. If you wouldn’t mind waiting a bit, I’ll try to whip something up for you.”  
  
Thorin turned his head to the voice, to see the Hobbit standing at the door frame looking slightly concerned at him.   
  
“I believe I still have some vegetables in the back of my garden, and they are prize winning aubergines in the Shire you know” praised Bilbo, handling his suspenders with pride.  
  
“Very well, then. I suppose would be better than nothing,” muttered Thorin. He thought it was hardly worth boasting about garden vegetables, but Bilbo went away into his little garden picking out some ingredients for his soup. While the dwarf settled himself in his seat and was being handled a mug of ale, Thorin could hear the busy works of the hobbit chopping the vegetables. As spreading a couple of maps on the table,  Bilbo came back out with a bowl of soup in his hands, a small plate of crackles and put them in front of Thorin.   
  
“I’m sorry there isn’t any meat in there, since my pantry has been  _CLEANED OUT_  recently,” cheekily apologized Bilbo, but hinting a bit of frustration at the state of his home.  
  
Thorin nodded in thanks for the meal not looking forward to the taste, but the smell intrigued his hunger. But surprisingly enough after the first spoon full, the soup actually tasted quiet savory even with the lack of meat. It had large chunks of potatoes, cauliflower and carrots, rich mushrooms, sweet peas, and so much more. He also enjoyed that the hobbit had put in a touch of milk to make the soup slightly richer.   
  
“This will suffice,” grunted Thorin, he didn’t want  comment on the hobbit's excellent cooking skills seeing how he had taunted the fellow before hand. Bilbo gave a little huff and went back to the kitchen to check on the pot over the kindle.   
  
During the conversation of their journey, Thorin took slow but large spoonfuls, hoping that the Halfling wouldn’t catch him. By the time the conversation had ended with the Hobbit fainting, and Thorin excused himself to have another bowl of soup.  
  
Next morning, before Bilbo left to catch up with the dwarves, he noticed in his large pot, that the stew that was hardly touched was all gone.  
  
\--------------  
  
Thorin had to admit the Hobbit was fairly amusing to watch. The Dwarf prince noted how the hobbit was startled by many noises when out in the wild, if it was a fire crackle, a snap of the belt, or the hoot of an owl.   
  
 _Jumpy little thing_ , thought Thorin, watching Bilbo twitch when his horse made a sound.   
  
Most of the dwarves got a long quite well with the Hobbit as their leader had noticed. Bilbo would be engaged in constant chattering with Dori about types of crafts, brewed teas, and fancy drinks. Meanwhile towards Dori's younger brother, he would be helping Ori with his knitted wears and was very interested in the young dwarf's poetry. He would be helping Nori, Dwalin, and Oin with their weapons and tools. Even though Bifur lacked the common tongue, Bilbo made an effort in trying to understand the confusing sign languages that the dwarf vigorously engaged him in. While most of the crew were tired of listening to Gloin’s stories of his family, Bilbo could go on for hours listening. Thorin would also catch Bilbo fixing Bofur’s hat, and make spare food for Bombur during meals. Not to mention that Balin would share stories to the Hobbit about Erebore.   
  
Lastly, his nephews enjoyed pestering their newest party member. Given the chance, the two would engage the hobbit with physical contact all the time, hugging, pinching his cheeks, ruffling his hair and so forth. Fili and Kili would be teasing Bilbo about the trivial needs and wants of Shire-folk. But Bilbo always took it in good manner. Thorin was surprised that his two nephews had found such an interest in the hobbit. They would even ride purposely in the back to chatter with the Hobbit. He was little annoyed that the admiration for him had been transfered to the hobbit, and he found it unfair that Bilbo would be so friendly to his nephews, while never once engage him in a full conversation. Not that he really wanted the hobbit to be so comfortable, but have a safe ground of trust between the two would have been nice. One day while they rode with him in the front Thorin addressed the issue.  
  
“Fili, Kili, don’t you have others to seek conversation than the so-called burglar?” demanded Thorin. "He hardly provides interesting conversation asides from his garden and knitted cardigans."   
  
“Come now, Uncle. He’s might not be a burglar,” said Fili. “Or a warrior,” added Kili.  
  
“But he is a rather lovely and charming little fellow ,” smiled Fili.  
  
“He’s actually quite entertaining really,” added Kili, “When you make fun of him, he displays a colourful range of facial expression.”  
  
"Not to mention, he stutters and puffs his cheeks when he has nothing to respond with!" laughed Kili.  
  
"Oh you should see him when he raises that little finger as though it's something to be feared, 'Now see here Mister Kili and Fili!'" imitated Fili.  
  
"Not to mention he is so confused, he keeps telling me his name is Mr. Baggins, not Boggins."  
  
"...Kili, that is his name," said Fili.  
  
"See now he has you thinking that too."  
  
“The point is Uncle Thorin, he is rather nice to talk to. If he was a Dwarf lass, I would have whisked him off by now,” hummed Fili, receiving a confused frown from his uncle.   
  
“Try teasing him a bit Uncle, then you’ll understand our,” explained Kili as though Thorin would gain some sort of unknown knowledge of their actions.  
  
Glancing around, Thorin noticed that Bilbo was behind the back, and was trying to adjust himself on the pony. Thought he would make a quip about it hoping the he would react the time same way Kili and Fili would tease him.  
  
“Hobbit, it seems like it is pointless you ride that pony. Seeing how small you are, you could just lie flat and be nothing but luggage for the creature like for this journey,” announced Thorin.   
  
Expecting a humorous reaction, instead Bilbo looked at Thorin a little angry and hurt. The Halfling looked down the ground in front of his pony, riding slightly even slower. Bofur stalled his ride to be beside him, the hatted dwarf patted his back, to provide a bit of comfort. The rest of the company looked a little confused and disappointed as they rode on.    
  
Thorin disgruntled turned to his nephews, who both looked awkwardly away from him. Kili was scratching his neck looking at the sky, while Fili gave him a saddened look.   
  
“Oh Uncle Thorin…” 


	5. Filling in the Blanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits are more than welcome!

       There was something peculiar about the way their Uncle was acting recently thought Fili. Now by no means was Fili the brightest dwarf, far from it as shown in the Pony Incident. When it came to matters of using mind power, he would leave it to those who had the capability for that kind of nonsense to dwarves like Balin and Dori. However the older brother had to credit himself that he was more observant than his younger sibling. When it came to behavior, patterns of people, and matters of the matter, Fili was a genius. What the prince in line noticed was ever since the half-ling had joined their journey, their Uncle's mood was constantly fluctuating. He noticed that when Thorin was with Bilbo, he would range from three to size emotions within a twenty minutes with the hobbit. Most of the time leaving either party offended, with Bilbo walking in huff or Thorin fuming in a corner.

           Originally, Fili had thought their uncle was upset at the turn about of their fourteen member being a hobbit. Which was understandable due to the importance of their quest. But at the same time, he noticed that their leader was constantly whispering and jabbing at the hobbit to the point of tears. Fili frowned that thought, for where if it weren't for the fact Bilbo wasn't a dwarf nor a female... That it was sign of dwarfish affection. Or just odd affection of a lad pulling on a lass's pigtails to pay attention, which is by no means a good way to get the girl to like you. Or in this case, the hobbit to like you.

       He recalled a couple of nights ago when Bilbo was laughing at one of Bofur's stories, about Bombur eating a portion of Bifur's meal. Bilbo was curling at his sides and little snorts escaped his mouth. Fili smiled remembering the sight seeing how the hobbit was finally having some of joy in this company. Ever since the halfling was on this journey showed nothing but anxiousness and fright. But no sooner than the laughter that started, that Thorin would put an end to it.

"Bofur, I acquire your assistance," called Thorin standing across from the camp with his arms folded. "Yes sir," responded Bofur, giving Bilbo a quick pat on the back and walked off to their leader.

    Now, it could have just been Fili's imagination... However, this was not the first time Thorin had stopped the amusement of Mr. Baggin's laughter. Every time Bilbo had a pleasant conversation with one of the dwarves, mainly Bofur, Thorin would call to their attention and halting all further conversation. It became extremely prominent when they were in Rivendell. Again Fili, like his brother, thought Thorin's short temperament due to the fact they were dwelling with the Elves that they detested. But he had never seen their uncle in this manner before. The dwarf seemed more seething and fuming than usual elf detest that he saved for when recalling a certain elf-king who lived in Mirkwood. One day he pulled his younger brother aside to confirm his chain of thoughts.

"Kili, do you find Uncle Thorin more surly and seething with Elf hate than usual?" asked Fili, twisting his beard.

"Well I guess it's because we require their assistance, you know how Uncle feels about elves. Erebor and all that," replied Kili. "I suppose..." Fili trailed off.

       Probably this was all for nothing and Fili was dismiss his suspicions but as though on cue, Bilbo was walking past them with a few of elves with him. The hobbit looked extremely excited full of chatter, the dwarf brothers had never seen the hobbit's face like that on their journey. It was filled with innocent curiosity and child-like joy that made the hobbit adorable.

      Without thinking, Fili scanned the area to see Thorin standing across from the laughter. There the dwarf king stood, glaring at the group from what seemed like the only dark corner of Lord Elrond's house.

"Look!" hissed Fili secretly pointing out to Kili, trying to show their uncle's most enraged face.

"You see what I me- Kili what are you doing?!" whispered Fili panicking as his sibling walk up to their uncle in a stride. As Fili runs up to Kili trying to shut him up, his younger brother asks a bold question to their Uncle. Who had not turned to his nephew but continued to glare daggers at the hobbit.

"Uncle Thorin, what has Bilbo done to you that you've so upset?"

"He seeks the company of elves," sneered Thorin, not taking his gaze off the group. "I do not remember him having the same attitude when he is with our company. He looks down upon us dwarves. This," Gestured Thorin towards the little happy company that was oblivious to Thorin's rage, "just proves my point that the hobbit is a fool."

"Now, Uncle. I don't think Mister Baggins looks down upon us at all. I heard from Master Gandalf that he idolizes them ever since he was a child apparently," remarked Fili. 

"Not that I see why he would since he in the company of such great dwarves like ourselves," remarked Kili giving a little wink.

"There is nothing to idolize about these people," thundered Thorin. "Nothing but tree hugging fools that know nothing of honour." Fili noted that Thorin was grinding his teeth a little harder when one of the Elves picked up Bilbo for a little swing. 

"Uncle, why does it matter that Mister Boggins -"  
  
"Baggins. Kili. His name is Mister Baggins."

"What does it matter that Biblo enjoys their company? Let him have his fun! It's only a temporary thing," pointed out Kili. "Besides, I haven't seen him so happy. I mean look how giddy he is! Oh my lady Arwen just gave him a pick on the cheek." As Bilbo was turning a deep red and stuttering, he turned his face towards the dwarf trio. He was a bit chauffed when Kili gave him a devious wink, but his face paled a bit when he was seeing Thorin's enraged face. In turn cased the little pack of elves leading Bilbo to the infirmary for some medication.   
  
 By this time Fili had glued the pieced the puzzles in his head at this point. The distractions, the constant, glares and now this jealousy of attention towards the elves. The sad thing was, thought Fili, that his uncle was himself not aware of this. His uncle had the same emotional senstivity as a bullfrog. 

"It doesn't matter what brings joy to Mister Baggins. It just proves the lack of worth this Hobbit, him being content in this sort of vile company," scolded Thorin walking away in a huff, cracking his knuckled as he walked.

"Honestly," puffed Kili, "the way he is acting! It was as though Bilbo was dwarven lass he was -" And then it hit Kili and looked at his brother who tapped on the nose.


	6. Putting a finger on it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has this new annoying habbit

Bilbo was a bit chuffed when he was dragged by the arm through the market by a certain grouchy dwarf king, who in turn was making him grouchy as well. Bilbo thought the dwarf couldn’t be any more stubborn, it’s not like he didn’t tell the group that he was going out for a bit to look at the shops in Laketown. Goodness knows when he would be ever to see this city again even with the success of the quest. He had never ventured past the Shire so he was more than excited to see the sights. It wouldn’t hurt just to go out a bit with the remains of his pocket money he had left. It would have been nice to bring something back to Bag End for soon to be cousin, Frodo. Although Bilbo thought he would have been old enough to be his uncle with such an age gap.

“I thought I told you we were to stay in the room. These people are not to be trusted,” grumbled Thorin, shoving his way past a couple of merchants. Bilbo apologized as the two gave them a dirty look.

“There would be more of a reason to distrust the Master. I don’t like him,” admitted Bilbo while side stepping over some baskets that Thorin ploughed through. He didn’t bother lowering his voice because he knew how the majority of the citizens of Laketown really felt. The hobbit hated staying in that blasted room that was filled with food and luxurious furs when it was clear the citizens were starving and freezing in the weather. Not to mention how the politician treated Bard poorly after that incident. For all of Bard’s negative and shady background, Bilbo understood he was a good father and how much he helped the dwarves before knowing their quest.

“He feels and acts just like his hair, a slimy git.” Thorin snorted at the last comment the burglar made.

“You don’t need to like him or distrust him, but he is assisting our journey to Erebor and that more than enough,” Thorin informed him. “It also doesn’t change the fact you were told not to leave the room.”

“Well your highness, according your orders it was ‘not to get far’. The market is practically outside where we are saying,” pointed out Bilbo. “Look I am waving at Bifur right now.”

“You were out of my sight,” said Thorin.

It was frankly getting rather ridiculous of how much he needed to be in their leader’s peripheral vision before he went off on a tangent. Ever since the spider incident, Thorin had begun tagging behind Bilbo everywhere he went. Unlike Bofur, who would notice his absence, the hatted dwarf would put his worry in actual danger rather than going less than a less trip to the grocers.

“I told everyone where I was going, and no one had a problem with it,” retorted Bilbo. As well he certainly did not enjoy being dragged about like a dog with his favorite chew toy. He tugged a bit from Thorin’s grip only to have him growl and tighten his hold.

“There was no reason for you to go out.”

“I wanted to see what they had in the market. I never knew they had such – “

“We had plenty of food and drink provided for us,” snapped Thorin.  
“I thought I told you about how I felt about that –,” began Bilbo only to have a finger being placed on his lips to shush him. Irately, he moved the finger off his lips.

“I told you never mind that considering how thin you’ve gotten over the journey,” said Thorin, looking at the halfling’s now rather slimmer figure.

“Now hold on –“

He was re-silenced by the dwarf’s finger on his mouth. This time Bilbo pushed the hand a little more aggressive this time. This was one of Thorin’s new habits that he had been doing after the Mirkwood incident. If the dwarven leader found that their burglar was really annoyed the hobbit.

“No more of you refuting my every word. Come along we have wasted much.

“I am not refuting your every word! I am trying to finish my sentence with your cutting me o- MPFH.”

Thorin this time clamped the hobbit’s two lips down and gave them a slight push. As though to silently say, end of discussion.  
“There isn’t much time and I don’t have time to finding you like a lost child.” And that was when it was the final straw to break Bilbo. Yanking himself away from Thorin’s hands he was going to give the dwarf a piece of his mind whether he wanted to hear it or not.

“Excuse me! I am not a hobbit in his tweens! I am fifty years old which may not be old to a dwarf but I am certainly considered mature in my age!” cut off Bilbo seeing Thorin opening his mouth to spout something about being younger than Ori or Kili. “So I have every right to do as I please Master Thorin Oakenshield.”

The hobbit tugged rather hard this time freeing from Thorin’s grip and puffed out his little chest. Before the dwarf could say another word, Bilbo walked right past him without a single glance. After a couple of paces, Bilbo felt a small tug on his blue coat which caught his attention.

What now? Bilbo wondered angrily.

He did a quick glance to only turn back quickly to stifle a chuckle building up. For Thorin’s comment about Bilbo having immature child-like behavior, Thorin certainly looked like one at the moment. The bearded dwarf looked like a kick down puppy with his titled head and eyes staring at the floor. Bilbo couldn’t believe someone who was larger than him, the dwarf seemed so small at the moment.

“Forgive me, Master Baggins… I did not intend to upset you,” apologized Thorin.

Bilbo felt like it was unfair that he was built with a soft heart because even though he was very annoyed and offended.

“... I am sorry as well. I understand that you were only upset because I was out of the room. But there is no reason to be so over protective. A king does not need to worry about a little hobbit.” He felt so exhausted trying to explain simple things to Thorin. Considering he was their leader.

“You are part of the company Master Baggins. It is my job to protect you and keep you safe,” assured Thorin.

With that Bilbo couldn’t find himself being glum anymore so just allowed Thorin to steer him back to the house. It was nice knowing Thorin cared for him so much as a friend.

\---------

"But you were only gone for fifteen minutes!"

"Quiet Kili."

**Author's Note:**

> Savo 'lass a lalaith - Have joy and laughter  
> Gi nathlam hí - You are welcome here
> 
> These ideas were from prompts <3  
> I moved it here to the livejournal because I have an AO3 account.


End file.
